Un Deux Trois
by IceCrome
Summary: Lost and insecure. Can't wait for you. I can't decide. Run for your lives. Spinning infinity. Lock eyes. Breaking out. Never made the time. Feel alright. Maybe in time. US/UK. Music meme.


_Writer's block made this impossible orz._

_© Hidekaz Himaruya _

_I WONDER WHICH WAS MY FAVORITE HMMMMM._

* * *

_001. You found me – The Fray_

The war was, to put it bluntly, tearing many nations apart.

Arthur gagged slightly as he saw the bombed streets, the scorching houses, and the destroyed Big Ben. His stomach churned and he felt like vomiting.

Not even World War One was as bad as this, and the combined destruction of the countries was, to put it bluntly, almost sickening.

"This place sure is in need of a hero, huh?" Arthur looked over his shoulder, seeing Alfred with that blasted cocky smile on his face.

Arthur smiled, tears running down his face, "You wanker."

"Aw, is that anyway to treat me, Iggy?" Alfred stepped closer to him, still grinning like a madman.

"Oh stuff it you git." Alfred wrapped his arms around the war-torn Brit, letting him cry tears of both joy and sadness in his jacket.

"We'll get through this, Arthur. Like we always will!" Alfred kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back comfortingly. The elder responded by grasping his jacket tighter.

Arthur smiled, sniffing slightly, trying his best to believe the younger, "Of course we will."

"Now pull yourself together, England," Alfred whispered, "we've got asses to kick."

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

Arthur decided that having a hero wasn't all that bad.

* * *

_002. Shut Me Up – Mindless Self Indulgence_

"Alfred..." Arthur whined as Alfred stared to take off his shirt. He kissed him once more, using his right hand to hold his head in place.

"You git—_nyahh..._" Arthur panted as Alfred nipped at his neck, continuing to un-do the buttons on his button-up shirt, quickly taking off the tie.

"Shut up, you like this..." Alfred whispered against his skin, hastily un-doing the rest of hit buttons and throwing the shirt across the room.

Alfred backed the smaller into a wall, pinning his wrists to the left and right of his head, biting his neck softly.

"A-Alfred, you shouldn't be d-doing this—aah!"

"I shouldn't, but I am. Now shut up and enjoy this." Alfred continued to abuse the skin on his neck, and let his wrists go so he could start working on his pants.

"So...so wrong..." Arthur mumbled, digging his fingers into Alfred's hair.

"Mmh..." Alfred mumbled in agreement, shrugging out of his jacket, and hoisting the Brit up, still keeping him against the wall. Arthur responded by wrapping his legs around the younger. Alfred kept his hands on the Brit's bottom, keeping him up.

"Oh god..." Arthur muttered, pulling away from the heated kiss they just shared, face flushing and eyes half-lidded.

_'I guess I found a new way to shut him up—molest him.'_

* * *

_003.That's what you get – Paramore_

"You're an idiot." Arthur said, looking to the right, in a huff, and folding his arms haughtily.

"Aw, don't be like that, Iggy!" Alfred spread out his arms, inviting the elder for a hug.

"You're such a git." Arthur walked away briskly, leaving Alfred sighing, falling into a sitting position on a nearby chair sloppily, resting his hand in his hair.

"He's such a pain in the ass...

"And I love him anyway."

_'Are you retarded or something?' _His mind yelled at him, _'He obviously hates you for that stunt you pulled two-hundred years ago. He takes care of you and gives you toys and food—awful food, but food nonetheless, and you leave him. Look at where he's coming from.'_

He rubbed his scalp with his fingertips, almost feeling guilty for declaring his independence.

_'He thinks it's all his fault. That he wasn't a good guardian.'_

"Aw shit," Alfred sighed, "I have to go talk to him."

_'But would that do any good?' _He pondered, _'After all, if he holds a grudge for that long, a little apology isn't going to just instantly sway his opinions.'_

_'You get what you deserve.'_

Alfred nodded.

"I get what I deserve."

* * *

_004. Run to the Hills – Iron Maiden_

Alfred, against the words of Arthur, was on the front lines of the war, face sweaty and dirty with grime, a gun in his right hand.

"Aw shit." He swore, running back towards a large tree he could hide behind.

"Jeezus..." He breathed out, taking off his glasses and rubbing off the dirt.

_'Good Christ this is hell.'_

Alfred finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on, blinking a few times to get his sight back. Resting a hand on his chest, he furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something on his palm.

"Oh yeah..." He smiled thoughtfully as he fingered the necklace Arthur had given him before the War.

"_I want this back after you return! And don't lose it either, you git! I won't forgive you if you do!" Arthur said, blushing as he handed the necklace to Alfred._

_Alfred blinked, before smiling and taking the Brit in for a hug. _

"_L-Let go of me you git!"_

"_Thanks, Iggy." _

"_Mmhm..." He said, before relaxing into the hug._

Alfred smiled at the memory, and stood up, looking behind the tree for any incoming attacks, biting his lip impatiently as he waited for the moment.

With newfound vigor, he charged into the battle.

* * *

_005. The Pretender – Foo Fighters _

_'You're being very ignorant, Arthur.'_

"Shut up." Arthur said, growling out to nobody.

_'I'm sure you would sleep if you simply told him how you felt.'_

"I said shut _up_."

_'I can't, and you know that.'_

Arthur slammed his tea cup down, grabbing his head and keeping his elbows on the table.

_'Hear me, Arthur. Listen to me.'_

"Shut up shut up _shut up..._"

_'You're going insane from denial and it's tearing you apart. Listen to me, it's not very hard to simply accept your feelings.'_

"I don't have any feelings for that stupid wanker." He growled out, "Besides, he left me. He doesn't even _care, _so there's no reason for me to have any feelings for him."

_'That's wrong and you know it.'_

"It's not wrong. It's the truth. Listening to you is making me insane, you stupid voice. I don't want to hear you anymore. You're wrong..."

_'Suit yourself.'_

* * *

_006. Jizzed in my pants – Lonely Island_

"Alright, time to start the meeting!"

China heaved a sigh, "Finally, aru! I was getting tired of you two fighting." He sent a look of disdain towards France and England, who were still glaring at each other.

"Seriously England, we all know that Les Miserable is better than Pride and Prejudice."

"Shut up you wanker!"

America coughed into his fist, "Anywho, let's get this underway."

China nodded, "Let's, aru."

"Right, so since most of our attempts at capturing Germany have failed miserably, save for that one time it actually worked, I, the hero, have another idea!"

"Please enlighten us, you git." England said bitterly.

America smiled cockily, looking over at England with a smug look on his face.

Said smug look was wiped off when he felt a rather nice feeling in his nether-regions.

"Oh God...not again..." He bit the right side of his bottom lip harshly, eyes widening and his right one twitching, his nose scrunched up.

All the Allied powers had strange looks on their faces; their mouths gaping while one of their eyebrows were raised. France, however, was the exception.

"I never expected that to me your 'O' face, _mon_ _ami_."

* * *

_007. Hysteria – Muse_

Alfred didn't know why he was sitting by England's bed, holding the other's hand while the other tossed and turned into the night.

Oh wait.

Yes he did.

Alfred had reluctantly ended their relationship recently, due to the Cold War and Ivan threatening Arthur. It hurt both of them, however, the elder could hardly look the younger in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Alfred brushed his lips against his knuckle.

The next day, he went to the meeting, bags under his eyes and England not looking into his eyes.

"Are you alright, _mon_ _ami_? The bags under your eyes are quite prominent."

"Ah, yeah, thanks for worrying, Francis."

"Get some sleep, _vous_ _idiot_, it is not healthy for a boy your age to avoid the sandman."

"Ah, thanks Francis."

Eleven-thirty rolled around again, and Alfred put on his jacket and headed over towards Arthur's house to repeat the process he's been doing for two months.

"Why did you leave me again..." Arthur muttered in his sleep, almost a whine.

"I didn't want to." He whispered.

Alfred F. Jones was losing his mind.

* * *

_008. I Can't Stay – The Killers_

"Don't be sad, Alfred!" Arthur tried—and failed—to keep the younger from becoming upset when he broke the news that he had to leave again.

"When will you be back?"

"I...don't know...but when I do get back, I'll spend as much time with you as I can!" Arthur smiled widely, rubbing the top of Alfred's head sensitively.

"You promise?" The other said, his downcast look replaced with one of hope.

"I promise!"

The younger smiled brightly, hugging Arthur's right leg. The elder chuckled and leaned down to hug his brother, picking him up and swinging him around in the air.

Alfred shrieked and giggled, laughing happily as Arthur twirled him around in the air.

_'Enjoy these moments, Arthur. One day, he's going to leave you...and you'll be alone again.'_

"I wish I could stay with you forever, England!" Alfred said in-between giggled.

_'I'm sure you'll think that when you're older...'_

"Me too, Alfred."

_'I really wish you could stay.'_

* * *

_009. Party Hard – Andrew W.K._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Alfred gave a loud whistle as the new year rang in, and several other countries clapped their hands, cheering wildly as they hoped for a good year.

Minutes later, Alfred's living room had the furniture pushed off to the side to make way for a dance floor, with loud music blaring through everybody's ears.

A very drunk Ivan was being dragged off by Natalia, Kiku was flustered over a drunk Hercules molesting him, Francis was doing the exact same thing to Matthew, and Arthur—

"_HELLO YOU WANKERS!_" A very—almost—naked Arthur announced to the party, arms raised above his head with, a bottle of Bourbon in his left hand.

_'Oh dear god.' _Alfred thought, his face blanching.

His was-guardian was clad in a black apron, wrist cuffs, and a shirt collar. Alfred hoped to god he was wearing underwear.

Hastily making his way towards the elder, Alfred flushed as he brought Arthur's arms down to take the Bourbon bottle out of his hand.

"Wh-what the bl-bloody hell're you doin'?" Arthur slurred, putting up a small fight to get his bottle of alcohol back.

Arthur slumped forward, and Alfred caught him in his arms.

"This happens _every year. _Seriously, it's getting a little onerous taking care of—_mmph!_"

Alfred flushed wildly as Arthur kissed him, attempting to get into his mouth with his tongue. Alfred mentally sighed, giving in and kissing back, taking dominance quickly over the smaller.

"Dn't ruin the party, y' git..." Arthur said after he pulled away from the kiss.

Alfred laughed, "Will do."

* * *

_010.El Mañana – The Gorillaz_

Alfred F. Jones wasn't a very introspective man.

He saw the wall and not what was behind the wall. The box instead of outside the box.

However, during the evening, sprawled out on the grass with his hands behind his head and knees up like he was about to do sit-ups, he thought. Sun setting with hues of orange, pink, and light blue, the grass gently swaying in the breeze, he thought.

He thought about the meeting that took place earlier, about what he was going to wear tomorrow morning, about what he would make for breakfast, about how he was going to try and get out of the recession.

And he thought of Arthur.

The older was a cynical, shrewd, persnickety asshole who made Alfred feel like complete dirt at least once a day. Hoe sometimes his insults managed to damper his day so much the only companion he had to turn to was his friend Jack Daniels.

And he thought it was completely and utterly absurd that he was in love with a man who hurt him so dearly.

_'But it's okay.'_ He thought, _'I'll wait. I'll wait for him. Maybe one day he'll want to be with me.'_

And as the sky begins to darken, the ground becoming cooler and the sun only becoming a small blip in the distance,

Alfred thinks.

* * *

_God fucking damn you writer's block._


End file.
